


Enjoy This

by i_think_im_ready_to_go



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_im_ready_to_go/pseuds/i_think_im_ready_to_go
Summary: Brendon comes to bed and wants to play.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey baby,” you murmur sleepily, feeling Brendon wrap an arm around your waist as you turn to give him a soft kiss. Smiling softly, you feel him shift to get comfortable behind you. 

“Hi sweetheart,” he mumbles, lips pressed against your neck. Wiggling around, he pulls your body to his, and you sigh at the feeling of him wrapped around you. Gently, he pushes his hips into your ass, asking silent permission, and you push back into him, giving your consent to play a little.

“Oh thank God,” he breathes, pulling back before grinding slowly against you. You huff slightly, amused at his response and grab his hand, guiding it under your nightshirt to your chest. Getting the hint, he starts massaging your breast, stopping every so often to pinch or swipe across your nipple. You stop him to slide your shirt off, and he gets up on an elbow to gaze down your body appreciatively.

“Damn babe,” he sighs. Settling back down, he reaches around to your chest, carefully placing his hand so that he’s only touching your nipples, one with his middle finger and the other with his thumb. Slowly, he starts circling his hand, lightly massaging just your nipples. Whining you arch, trying to push harder into his hand. 

Brendon chuckles and pulls his hand back, preventing you from getting any more than a teasing tickle of sensation. “You okay there, baby girl?”

Rolling over onto your back with a groan, you pull him down against you, sighing at the feeling of his weight settling down on top of you. “Perfect, Bren, perfect.”

He kisses you quietly, adjusting his hips to slot against yours, cock nestling gently against your clit. You wrap your legs around his waist, using the leverage to rub against him. “No, wait, babe. I want to go slow. I want us to take our time and enjoy this.”

Dragging his hips away from yours, he slides down until his face is level with your chest. You gasp as how mouth closes over the tip of one breast, his hand massaging the other. “Bren, please,” you whine, “more, Bren. More.” He chuckles against you, and you shiver at the feeling. Pulling off with a loud suck, he switches breasts, and you lace your fingers in his hair, tugging gently as his tongue laps circles around your nipple. “Come on, Bren!” You whimper, wrapping your legs back around his torso, “Please give me more. Breeeeeen.”

Bucking up against him, you try to rub yourself against his stomach. Brendon releases your nipple from his mouth, and it hardens as he blows cool air across the tip. Reaching behind himself, he tugs at your legs, and you loosen them reluctantly. He flips you over quickly, and you gasp as he settles his weight on you, effectively pinning you. “Arms above your head, baby girl,” he growls, “I told you I wanted us to take our time and enjoy this, but you keep trying to rush us, so I’m going to have to teach you to take things slowly.”


	2. Chapter 2

With a quiet whimper, you melt into the bed, savoring the feeling of Brendon’s body covering yours. “Good girl,” he murmurs, nuzzling the back of your neck, “Let me take care of you. I promise that the wait will be worth it.”

You sigh at the warmth holding you down, “I’m all yours, Bren. All yours. Take me. Please, Bren. Take me.”

Chuckling lowly, Brendon growls into your neck, “Oh I will, baby girl. You’re all mine, and I’m going to have my way with you and make you beg for it.” With a loud whine, you arch, trying to rub against the erection pressed against your ass. He pulls his hips away, denying you and himself any relief, “Nuh uh baby. You’re gonna have to behave. The more you misbehave, the longer I’m going to make you wait for it.” You lower your hips back to the bed, shivering slightly at his low, dominant tone. “Am I going to have to tie you down, or will you behave by yourself without it?” he asks, bringing his body back down to lay on top of yours.

“I’ll behave!” you exclaim, “just need you, baby. I need you.”

“Okay then. Hands and knees, baby girl.” He smacks your ass lightly, and you gasp in surprise, scrambling to obey him. Draping his body over yours, he reaches around to cup your breasts and jiggles them gently in his hands. You arch your back to push against his hands, and you feel him smile as he nuzzles the back of your neck.

“You like that baby?” he murmurs against your neck, “Like my hands on your titties?” You hum in response and shake your shoulders slightly, causing your breasts to bounce against his palms. He runs his pinkies underneath the bottom of your breasts, and you shiver at the tickle of his light touch. “Taking this slowly, baby girl. We’re going to explore your body together until you’re begging for me. Then I’m going to keep you begging and continue exploring until I have your entire body and all your reactions documented in my memory.”

Gasping, you close your eyes as your clit throbs with arousal at the images that Brendon’s words are painting. “God, Bren, you can’t say things like that and…” Your voice trails off as he pinches your nipples and tugs on them lightly.

“And what, baby girl? I can’t say that and what?”

You moan as he rolls your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “God Bren,” you groan, “that feels…” Your breath hitches as he tugs on your nipples more sharply, causing sparks of arousal to shoot through your body. “I could, maybe… come…” you shiver as his broad hands come back to cup your breasts, “Come from just… just the… nipples. God, please, will you suck them again?”

With a quick movement, he grabs you and flips you onto your back. “Of course I can suck those beautiful tits of yours, baby girl, but you’re going to have to behave. The minute you misbehave, I’m going to have to tie you up, and you don’t get to touch me. So then... I said I was going to map your body. I guess I’m going to start right,” he kisses between your breasts, “here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon kisses slowly down your chest, moving his soft lips between your breasts. He turns his head slightly and brushes his lips gently along the base and up the side of your right breast. Whining, you shiver, fighting the desire to arch against him. “Bren, I- fuck, baby. That feels…. God, you’re such a tease.” You feel him smile against your skin before he rubs his thumb suddenly against your left nipple, and you arch instinctively with a gasp. “Nuh uh, baby girl. You know you gotta stay still. This is your warning, and the next time you move without permission, I’m going to have to punish you.”

Nodding your agreement, you bite your lip, looking down at him with wide eyes, “Of course baby, just… Give me more please. I need more. I need you. Please.”

“You’ll get more when I’m ready,” he grins, placing his forearm across your rib cage, “Here. I’m going to help you out a little. I’ll hold you down to help keep you from moving so I can enjoy while I do,” he bends over to lick across your nipple, “this.” Sucking the tip of your breast into his mouth, he laves his tongue against your nipple. You whimper as he looks up at you through his long, dark eyelashes, and he brings his hand up to frame the base of your other breast with his thumb and forefinger. He starts to run his thumb back and forth underneath your breast at the same pace as he flicks his tongue, and your clit throbs in time with the sensations.

Your eyes snap shut at the jolt that runs through you as he sucks hard. Crying out, you feel yourself reach the edge. Your body tenses, teetering on the brink on coming, and just like that, Brendon lets your breast drop from your mouth and raises his body up so he’s no longer touching you. “No, I… No no no no no no. Bren please! I was right there. Please! God, please Bren!” you whimper, eyes squeezed shut, body thrashing against the air, trying to get over the edge without his touch.

Carefully making sure he doesn’t touch you anywhere else, Brendon reaches up to brush your hair off of your face and caress your cheek with his thumb, “Not yet, baby girl. I’m not done with you yet. I told you that we were taking this slow and exploring your body. I’m trying to map your reactions across your entire body, not see how many times I can make you come in one night.”

Whining, you open your eyes slowly to see him smirking from above you. “But Bren! If you let me come now, I’ll be better behaved as you play with me,” you beg, with a pleading expression, “Please Bren, I need it! I need to come. Please let me come, Bren. Please.”

“Oh, baby girl, I only plan on letting you come once tonight. If I don’t let you come until the very end, your reactions to everything I do will be all that more intense and exciting.”


End file.
